1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry machine or washing machine, and particularly, to a knob deco which is disposed at a control panel and has a dial knob for inputting a washing condition, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a laundry machine includes a washer (washing machine), a dryer, a refresher and the like. Among others, a drum-type washing machine operates in a manner of using a frictional force between a drum, which is rotated by a driving force from a motor, and laundry, in a state of containing detergent, water and the laundry in the drum. In addition, the drum-type washing machine can have a washing effect of beating and rubbing laundry without making the laundry damaged or get tangled, resulting in a recent increase in a demand therefor.
On the other hand, the drum-type washing machine includes a cabinet configuring an external figure, a tub installed inside the cabinet, and a drum rotating with being accommodated in the tub and containing laundry therein.
In addition, a front cover is mounted at a front surface of the cabinet, and a door for opening/closing an inlet of the drum is mounted at an approximately central portion of the front cover. A control panel having a manipulating portion for inputting a washing condition and a display for showing the course of washing or the like is disposed on an upper portion of the front cover. A variety of control substrates and electric components are provided inside the control panel.
The manipulating portion for inputting the washing condition is configured in a shape of button or a type of dial knob rotated by a user to input such washing condition.
FIG. 1 is an enlarged perspective view showing general dial knob and knob deco mounted in a laundry machine.
As shown in FIG. 1, the general dial knob 10 according to the related art is mounted at a central portion or an edge of one side of the control panel.
In detail, the dial knob 10 includes a dial 11 grasped by a user for rotation so as to set a washing condition, and a knob guard 12 fixedly inserted in a control panel 15. The knob guard 12 has a front surface configured in an annular shape with a certain width. The knob guard 12 is also provided at its front surface with lamp window insertion grooves 14 in which lamp windows 13 are inserted.
The dial 11 is inserted into the central portion of the knob guard 12 in a direction inserted from a rear surface to a front surface. In more detail, the lamp window insertion grooves 14 are formed to have a certain interval therebetween. Several washing conditions are respectively printed on the control panel 15 on an outer circumferential surface of the knob guard 12, at points corresponding to the lamp windows 13. Lamps are mounted at rear surfaces of the lamp windows 13, such that light of the lamps can be emitted through the lamp windows 13.
Also, a lamp window main body (not shown) on which the lamp windows 13 are disposed is mounted at a rear surface of the knob guard 12. Here, the lamp window main body is mounted by being inserted in the rear surface of the knob guard 12. A transparent material is vacuum-deposited on the surface of the lamp window main body.
Here, each of the knob guard 12 and the lamp window main body is typically fabricated by an electroforming molding following by an injection process.
However, while assembling the knob guard 12 and the lamp window main body respectively fabricated by the injection molding, the transparent material vacuum-deposited on the lamp window main body has been fallen away. Furthermore, an inconvenience of the process of coupling the knob guard 12 to the lamp window main body has caused a decrease in productivity.
In recent time, laundry machines having a main body made of stainless steel for enhancing qualities of the products are interested in users. So, for the harmony with the stainless steel main body, the lamp windows 13 of the knob guard 12 also require the feel of such stainless steel.